


You’re so much better than that

by x103femke



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Charlotte does not die, Gen, Meeting for the first time, no one does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x103femke/pseuds/x103femke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story about the Hendrickson family and how they will survive the mess of Haven</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re so much better than that

“Lizzy I want you to meet someone.” Dwight sat down in front of her on the couch.

“How is it?” She asked excited. “Well, uum,” Dwight stuttered.”

“Dad you can tell me everything.” Lizzy looked at her dad.

“You know Audrey right?”

“Yeah, but I already met her.” She answered with a questioning look.

“Well uum, you haven’t met Charlotte and uuh how do I say this, we are dating I guess.” Dwight said careful.

“So you have a girlfriend?” Lizzy literally jumped up and down on the couch.

“Uh yeah, I have a girlfriend.” Dwight smiled.

“Can I meet her now?” Lizzy jumped of the couch.

“Yeah.” Dwight took Lizzy’s hand and walked outside with her were Audrey, Charlotte and Nate were waiting.

Charlotte walked up to Dwight.

“You must be Lizzy, I heard a lot about you from your dad.” Lizzy slyly shook her head as a yes and Charlotte smiled back.

“Wanna say bye to Audrey and Nathan Lizzy?” She nodded yes and gave Audrey and Nate a hug.

“You okay?” Charlotte asked Dwight.

“Yeah.” Dwight smiled sheepish.

“Bye Lizzy.” Audrey kissed her head and Lizzy ran to Dwight.

“What are we gonna have for dinner dad?” Lizzy asked.

“Take away chineese?” He suggested. “

Sure, you are okay with that Charlotte?” Lizzy looked at her.

“Yeah, sure.”

“I’ll get it, if you guys can make the table.” Dwight grabbed his coat and walked to his car.

“I think he is nervous.” Lizzy giggled.

“So show me where everything is.” Charlotte smiled and Lizzy let her to the kitchen.

“The plates are in there but I can reach it.” Lizzy pointed at a cupboard on the left. Charlotte opened the cupboard and gave three plates to Lizzy.

“Here you go.”

“Okay,” Lizzy carefully held the plates “the glasses are in the middle one.”

“This one?” Charlotte pointed at the middle cupboard.

“Yeah, I’ll bring this to the table.”

“So in what grade are you in?” Charlotte asked when she put down the glasses after she filled them with water.

“I am in 4th grade right now.” Lizzy smiled and sat down at one of the chairs.

“Do you like school?” Charlotte sat down in the opposite chair.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Do you have any hobbies?”

“Yeah, I like doing ballet.”

“Oh, cool, I used to do ballet too.”

“Really?” Lizzy said excited. “Can you learn me some?”

“Yeah, sure but after dinner.” Charlotte smiled.

“Yesss, I hope dad comes home soon.”

“Me too, I am kinda hungry.” Charlotte grinned. 

 

* * *

 

 

Damn, I probably shouldn’t left them alone. Dwight thought when he jumped out of his pick up. He walked up onto the front door of his house. Soon to be their house, if Lizzy agreed with Charlotte staying. He hoped so, after Lizzy’s mom left he never felt like dating someone anymore but Charlotte was different he hoped Lizzy would feel the same. He opened the door and a very excited Lizzy came running towards him.

“Hey girls, I’ve got food.” Dwight put the bag in the middle of the table.

“So dad, how long are guys dating?” Lizzy asked and Dwight spit his drink.

“What did I say anything wrong?”

“Nothing I think your dad is a little surprised.” Charlotte laughed.

“Why?”

“I don’t know, why Dwight?”

“Uh yeah, how long Charlie?” Dwight looked at her.

“Well now you are changing the subject.” Charlotte pointed at him with her eating sticks.

“Yes, dad but how long.”

“Two weeks I guess, and for the record little girl I was surprised because I didn’t think you would ask that question.” He touched the tip of her nose and stole some noodles.

“Hey give back!” Lizzy shouted and tried to steal some of his but Charlotte already got it.

“Hey, you are not supposed to steal food!” Lizzy said and grabbed some of her Kung Pao and Charlotte looked at her with a sad face.

“Okay okay.” Lizzy said and almost gave it back before putting it in her own mouth.

“Hey!” Charlotte laughed.

“No more food stealing girls!” Dwight laughed.

Both Charlotte and Lizzy looked at each other before stealing Dwights food.

 

* * *

 

“So how you think it went?” Charlotte asked. After dinner they saw a movie and Lizzy went to bed.

“I think good, she liked you.” Dwight smiled and kissed her head.

“Good.”

“Would you like to bring her to school tomorrow? I have to work early so.” Dwight asked.

“So am I now a nanny or a girlfriend.” Charlotte smiled and kissed him.

“No it’s fine I’ll do it.”

“Hey that’s why I got you.” He said and kissed her back.

**Author's Note:**

> With massive thanks to @compactor (mari) for giving me so many feels about dwarlotte thanks now I can't handle them...


End file.
